The invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus having a plurality of lenses mounted therein, and more particularly, to a method of performing fast autofocus (AF) in a digital image processing apparatus having a plurality of lenses mounted therein.
According to the related art, when a digital image processing apparatus having two lenses mounted therein performs a photographing operation on an object, the two lenses separately perform autofocus (AF). In this case, the digital image processing apparatus is not used any differently from a digital image processing apparatus having only one lens for performing AF, and thus is inefficient.
Due to this inefficiency, an AF method has been proposed to drive the two lenses at different positions. However, in this case, since AF search start positions are fixed, the two lenses return to the fixed AF search start positions before AF may be performed again. Thus, it is inefficient when AF is repeatedly performed on the same object, or when an object is in focus when the two lenses are at a center position on a search range.